Guilt
by kitkat681
Summary: It's my fault he's lying there but I can't stand to watch him fade away.  The trail is calling me.  Will I find absolution and a chance at changing my fate?  A tale of guilt and forgiveness told in 100 words.  B/E...rated M for citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**DRABBLE! Oh no…hide your children it is starting again. This time it is theonlykyla and JA Mash I am drabbling with. My girl bornonhalloween will not let me post more than 4 chapters a day though…she is my drabble sponsor. She has a rocking new drabble…'Lather, Rinse, Repeat' but she is only posting one chapter a day…she is a major cocktease. **

**Anyway…**

**Please enjoy these 100 word chapters…**

The car jumped and rolled as I drove into the gravel parking lot.

I needed to get out.

To get away from the hospital for a few hours.

The waiting was killing me.

Watching him in that huge hospital bed.

He looked so small.

And it was all my fault.

There was nothing I could do…

Nothing any of us could do.

Except wait…

And pray.

I needed to just get away for a few hours.

And try to shake the grief.

And the guilt.

Everyone tries to tell me it was not my fault.

But they are all lying.

**Oh no…who is it? Who's hurt?**

**Three more today…**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are reading theonlykyla's 'A love unbound' and JA Mash's 'The 'not so' secret life of a security guard' right? You should be...**

I sit with my hands on the wheel…

The ticking sound of the engine cooling matching the thundering of my heart.

I shouldn't be here.

I should be there…

With him.

But I can't watch him fade away right before my eyes.

He's just a little boy.

Sweet and kind.

And dying.

I get out of the car and slam the door.

I look up at the sign at the edge of the road.

**Appalachian Trail**

**Maine to Georgia**

Which way do I go?

I've walked these trails before.

But somehow today is different.

I close my eyes…

And walk.

**Banner is on my facebook profile. And yes...that is the real view of the Appalachian Trail in my part of Pennsylvania...where this story takes place.**

**I've walked those 6 miles many a time...**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes catch on the usual scenery.

But instead of the wide open vistas, I'm seeing his bright blue eyes clouded with pain and his small body failing.

A mile in and I'm standing at a lookout…

From here I can see parts of New Jersey and Pennsylvania.

The wind blows, pushing my hair into my eyes and I realize I am long overdue for a haircut.

And I fall to my knees and break down when I think that Emmett may never need to get another haircut again.

He could be dead right now.

And it is my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

When I finally get myself under control I get to my feet and brush the moisture off my cheeks.

My feet are sluggish as I skid down the embankment and continue to follow the white blazes on the trees.

I look down at my feet as I jump over rocks and fallen trees.

I pass the break in the trail that leads up to the shelter they set up for campers and just keep walking.

If I had looked up I would have seen her.

But I didn't.

I just kept walking.

Trying to forget.

Trying to come to terms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone ready for a few answers?**

I'm surprised when I see that I'm already at the fire trail.

I walked four miles without even noticing.

I sit down on a rock on the edge of the trail and look down on the city below me.

I can see the highway and the hospital.

I can see where the place where my brother will take his last breath.

I can see the road I was driving on when I just had to check that text from Jasper.

I can see the place where my car skidded into the guardrail.

I can see my stupidity.

It's my fault.

**You are reading JA Mash and theonlykyla's drabbles as well right?**

**And BOH is trying to kill me with scissors and Mila Kunis...go read so I am not the only one going insane!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry Kyla...it is gonna happen...**

I keep staring at the place where my life changed.

My body grows cold as the sun sinks lower in the sky.

I could go back the way I came…

Or go forward.

I know it will be dark soon and I should go back to the car.

Back to the hospital.

But instead I start down the fire trail.

If I had looked behind me I would have seen her.

But my eyes were on my feet and the dirt below me.

How would I feel when they lowered Emmett into the ground…

And covered him with dirt.

Devastated.


	7. Chapter 7

When I get to the next lookout the sky is purple.

Night is coming.

You can't stop it.

Just like you can't stop death.

Lights start to flicker on in the houses below.

People coming home.

Living their lives.

Mine is over.

I killed my brother.

I have no life to live.

I stumble over rocks and trees as I try to continue on.

It's dark now.

I can't see anything.

I should be scared.

But all I can feel is the smothering blanket of grief.

I can't go back and see the devastation on my parent's faces.

I can't.


	8. Chapter 8

The first time I trip and fall I get up and keep going.

As with the second and third.

But the fourth time, I feel something snap in my wrist when I try to break my fall.

And I roll over and stare up into the night sky, holding my throbbing wrist to my chest.

Maybe I can just go to sleep and never wake up.

Maybe I can let the animals take me.

Maybe…

I hear the footsteps but choose to ignore them.

They would be doing me a favor if they killed me.

I'm useless anyway.

I'm tainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Who wants to meet our girl? Ready? **

"What are you doing here?"

I turn my head towards the sound of her voice.

The moon breaks through the clouds and shines down on her.

Her white dress glows.

Her dark hair shimmers.

Her eyes seem to see everything.

"I'm…"

"This is not the way to honor him." She whispers and I feel my chest get tight with her quiet words.

How does she know?

Is it emblazoned on my chest like a scarlet letter?

M for murderer.

It should be.

I killed my little brother.

"Stop this." She says as she comes closer.

She must be an angel.

**You are keeping up with JA Mash and theonlykyla's fuckawesome drabbles as well right? RIGHT!**

**One more...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last one for the night...go catch up on the fabulousness that is JA Mash and theonlykyla's drabbles.**

"It was an accident." She says as she kneels down next to me.

She's even more beautiful up close.

Her pale skin and dark eyes make her look innocent.

She giggles.

"I am innocent." She says, her smile wide and blinding.

Can she hear my thoughts I wonder.

"Yes." She answers, nodding her head and making her hair bounce.

I clear my throat to speak but she already knows what I am going to ask and forges ahead.

"Edward Cullen…I am here to save you. I am here to offer you a deal. Do you want to save your brother?"

**Of course he does...**

**See you tomorrow...thank you all for supporting this terribly sad little drabble I have going here. Christmas tree shopping tomorrow but I will hope to post a bunch tomorrow as well. I am working on chapter 51 right now and there is still no end in sight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...Still confused? Some of you are and it is not going to get any better...**

**theonlykyla and JA Mash will start posting again this morning sometime...but I am up early with squirt number four so I decided to post for ya now...**

I look at her like she has three heads.

Of course I want to save my brother.

I would do anything to save him.

To take away his pain.

To stop his body from slowly failing.

"Then you need to listen carefully and do everything that I say." She whispers as she leans down towards me.

"This will hurt a little."

Her fingers grab onto my arm and I see stars…

Literally.

The clouds part above me and I can see the flickering light of the stars in the sky.

It is beautiful.

"Are you ready?"

Yes…

Yes I am.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shit...sorry...Christmas tree shopping took longer than I expected and then the hubs was a douche and then...**

**Yeah...**

"Edward Cullen…listen carefully. Once you have accepted, there is no going back. I will save your brother. Stop his pain and suffering. And all I need from you is one night." She whispers into my ear.

Her breath is warm on my cold skin and I turn from the stars to look at her.

She is more beautiful than the night sky anyway.

"I don't care what happens to me…just save him." I rasp and she closes her eyes and nods gravely.

"You are a brave man Edward Cullen."

No I'm not.

I'm a coward who ran.

I'm a failure.

**And I also had to catch up on Kyla and JA Mash's drabbles before I could post...there is sister swapping and elevator sex...come on!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Then the pact is made. One night here...in exchange for saving your brother. Do you agree?" She asks and I find the word rushing from my lips.

"Yes."

"Follow me." She says, rising gracefully and walking into the dark forest.

I get to my feet and follow her.

I have no choice.

We walk forever before we finally get to a clearing.

There's soft grass and moss under my feet.

She stops in the middle of the circle of trees and reaches down to the hem of her dress.

It floats up and over her head...

And she is bare.

**Sorry...delayed again...I am really trying to keep up here...did I mention I am working on chapter 60 now? I am...and still not done.**

**My girl, dunedin girl has started her first story...'Despair'. It is supernatural and sexy and totes confusing...I love it already.**

**Kyla and JA Mash are going strong...I've been told there may be more elevator lovin' to come...and maybe Carlisle and Edward will finally get to party...**


	14. Chapter 14

Her skin looks like the finest silk.

I know how soft it will feel just looking at her.

"Come to me Edward Cullen." She whispers and my feet move.

I stand before her and although my eyes want to look at the perfection before me…I keep them on hers.

She unbuttons my shirt and pushes it off my shoulders.

My pants follow and she tosses my clothes into the trees.

I'm hard.

I'm so hard I should be embarrassed.

She meets my eyes as she grabs hold of my cock and I shake.

She smiles.

"You are the one."

What?


	15. Chapter 15

**Ready for posting madness? I've got four more to come...**

** Ha! Come...**

"For me…you are the one." She whispers as she closes her eyes and pushes up on her tip toes to meet my lips.

My eyes drift closed as our mouths move together.

My hands come up to take possession of her hips.

Her arms wrap around my shoulders and our bodies meet.

Her soft, warm belly presses against my cock and I'm gone.

I cum all over her.

I pull away from her lips, completely ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I stammer as she looks down at the mess on her belly.

She slides her finger through it and smiles.

"Don't be."


	16. Chapter 16

Her tongue peeks out to lap at her fingers and her eyes close as she sways on her feet.

"You are perfection." She moans as she reaches for me again.

I'm hard.

I'm like the energizer bunny with her.

In the back of my mind a thought is niggling.

My brother is dying.

I shouldn't be reveling in the ecstasy of her embrace.

But she said she would save him.

And I would do anything to save him.

Not that this is a hardship really.

I take her in my arms and run my lips down her throat.

She's delicious.

**Yeah she is...**


	17. Chapter 17

Her hands run down my spine as I let my lips and teeth and tongue familiarize themselves with her skin.

She whimpers as I nip at her collarbone.

I pull away to make sure she's okay and the look in her eyes stuns me immobile.

What was once brown is now bright white.

Her eyes are glowing.

"It is time Edward Cullen." She breathes as she kneels down on the soft grass and pulls me with her.

Her body opens for me and I slide down between her spread thighs.

She is glistening and perfect.

And I'm desperate to taste.

**Supernatural...remember?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here they come...I'm tired...**

Her body rolls in a wave as my lips suckle at her.

Her essence coats my chin as I delve deeper.

My fingers join my mouth and I'm awed at the way her body grips my finger.

I nearly cum just thinking about getting inside of her.

I look up at her face and watch as she throws her head back and pulls at the grass below her.

I'm thrusting into the ground, desperate for friction as I push her towards her release.

She raises her head and looks at me and I watch her shatter into a million pieces.

**JA Mash is pissing me off. Go let her know.**

**And Kyla needs to just have Edward tell her already...TELL HER!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Come to me Edward Cullen." She whispers as she reaches for me.

"Can you shorten that to just Edward?" I laugh as she wraps her legs around my hips.

"Can you get inside me Edward?" She moans as the tip of my cock grazes her slit.

"That I can do." I whisper as I dip my head to nuzzle her breasts.

Just like the rest of her they are perfect.

Pink tipped and waiting for my tongue.

She cries out as I pull one into my mouth and I can't help but thrust against her.

I want her so bad.


	20. Chapter 20

"Then take me." She breathes and I forgot about the mind reading thing.

I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift to the way she tasted…

The way she feels…

How much I want her.

Her body quakes under mine and I open my eyes in time to watch her cum again.

She smiles up at me as she reaches for my hair, pulling me down to her lips as her heels push against my ass.

Her pussy is warm and wet as I slowly thrust inside of her.

She opens and yields for me as her teeth bite my lips.

**Am I leaving it there for the night? I am...don't worry...I'll be at work by 8:30am EST and promise to hit you up then.**

**How many more tomorrow? Who knows...**

**Thanks for the love!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good Morning! I haven't even checked my email yet...I came right over here to post some more sexy times for you...**

She cries out as I push all the way inside of her and I freeze so I don't cum already.

"Edward…I need for you to move." She groans, her lips moving across my cheek and towards my ear.

Her teeth nip at my earlobe and my hips move unconsciously.

Her gasp is loud as I pull all the way out and thrust against her.

Her legs hold me close and her arms are like a vice around my back.

We are as close as possible.

She is panting and moaning and whimpering.

It is beyond words.

She feels so right.

**A bunch more later...**


	22. Chapter 22

My body is like a great wave over her, moving instinctually.

My pelvis rubs against her with every thrust and I can feel her getting close again.

I need for her to cum with me.

It's necessary.

I _need_ to feel her body milking mine.

To feel her muscles pulling me inside of her.

Desperate for what I can give her.

Her eyes meet mine as she starts to shake.

Her mouth falls open and I hold her close.

"Edward..." She sighs seconds before her eyes close and she starts to shake.

I thrust twice more before I follow her.

**Fuck yeah...**

**MillieD...such a smarty pants...**


	23. Chapter 23

I collapse on top of her and her fingers stroke lazy patterns on my sweaty back.

I feel so guilty that I just had mind-blowing sex while my little brother is….

"Don't taint this Edward." She whispers and I push up so I can look at her.

There are tears in her eyes.

"Don't taint what this was with your guilt. You did this for him. And I would hope you did this because you wanted to…wanted me." She breathes and I watch as a perfect tear rolls down her cheek.

"I do want you. You are amazing. I just…"


	24. Chapter 24

"I know." She breathes, looking so painfully sad.

I pull out of her and sit up.

She does the same, wrapping her arms around her bent knees.

"You must go now." She whispers as she stands and reaches for her dress.

As it floats down around her it changes from white to red.

"What…" I ask and she looks at me, so very miserable.

"I am no longer an innocent." She says but I can't tell if this is a good thing or not.

This was what she wanted.

She made the deal.

I just…

"Go now Edward Cullen."

"Go."

**One more coming and then a little break...**

**You might want to wait to read it...**

**Or not...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Deep breath...**

**Hold on...**

She tosses me my shirt and by the time I have it on she's gone.

The sky is lighter and I'm shocked when I check my watch and see it's seven in the morning.

I pull on my pants and shoes and wander back out to the trail.

The four miles feel like they take only minutes to travel and then I'm back in my car and heading down to the hospital.

The elevator takes forever to get to up his floor.

My palms are damp as the doors slide open.

The hallway is empty.

And so is his bed.

**See you in a few hours...**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm frantic as I search for any signs of him.

His video games and books are gone off the side table.

The pictures that were hanging on the walls are missing.

The room is sterile and empty.

I race out into the hall and grab one of the nurses walking by.

"My brother…where is my brother?"

She looks at me and I know…

I just know.

"I'm so sorry…" She says, reaching up to put her hand on my shoulder but I shrug her off and run down the hall.

I see my parents standing at the elevator.

They're crying.

**Still with me? **

**No?**

**Should I have tissue warned you?**

**Tissue warning...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tissue warning...**

**See...did it first this time Missy.**

**Shouty away Born...  
><strong>

I can almost feel the disgust and pain radiating out of them as I get closer.

"Where have you been?" My father rasps and I'm at a loss for words.

What do I say…

'I met a woman in the woods who promised she would save my little brother if I spent the night with her?'

I may have gone insane…

"Well while you were out doing whatever you were doing, we were holding your brother while he died. And all he wanted was you." Dad snarls and holds mom closer when she starts to sob.

I might be sick.


	28. Chapter 28

Mom turns and looks at me and I have to bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep the bile down.

"I know you're dealing with a lot Edward, but all your brother wanted was you here with him when he died." She whispers and I can't fight it any more.

I stumble over to a fake plant next to the elevator and grip tightly to the plastic pot as I hurl into the dirt.

I can hear my mom sobbing behind me as I retch and gag.

And oh my God…

What the fuck have I done?

**Um...two more today.**


	29. Chapter 29

I hear the dinging of the elevator and turn, wiping my mouth on my sleeve as my parents get in and the door slides closed.

I stand and stare at the mirrored door.

What have I done?

I run down the hall to the stairs and fly as fast as my feet can carry me to the parking lot.

The sun is bright as I speed down the highway and towards the mountains.

I need to find her.

She lied to me.

She didn't keep her end of the bargain.

I need to do something to try and fix this.

**Edward's on a mission...**

**Will it work?**

**One more for the night...  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**So...**

**I'm a busy bunny tonight so I'm giving this to you now or else I am libel to forget. **

**10 more tomorrow. **

**I finally finished this bad boy...81 chapters.**

**Damn...**

**8100 words though...which is only like one normal chapter in the fandom anymore.**

I grind to a halt in the gravel parking lot.

The sun is still high in the sky as I run down the trail.

I don't look at the views as I keep going.

My feet eat up the miles and then I'm there…

I spin around, searching for her…

But there is nothing.

I sit down on a rock and wait.

I will wait forever if I have to…

She lied to me…

And my brother died.

He laid in that bed and his heart stopped and I wasn't there.

I wasn't there.

My stomach lurches and I…

"Edward."

**See you tomorrow...**

**Hate me? I know you do.**

**JA Mash is finished...so go read it and you won't have to growl at her.**

**Kyla is giving us 5 more chapters tomorrow and I think a few more tonight.**

**Go...read...review...love.  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Good morning...**

**So...we have a problem...I am out of town this weekend...in Toronto with some amazing Twigirls and one of my wives...Edward's Eternal...which means no updates...**

**Do you want to have the rest of this story between now and Friday OR have me slow down and spread it out so it lasts longer...**

**Your choice...**

**Majority rules.**

**Now...on with the show...**

**Tissues...**

I look up and there she is…

Standing in front of me with her red dress on and her hands clasped together in front of her.

"You lied to me." I whimper, because I want to hate her…

But I can't.

"I didn't lie. I told you I would stop his pain and suffering. And I did that. He's at peace now." She says as she reaches out towards me but I get down and crawl away.

"I didn't…he died and I…it was my fault and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" I scream and rip at my hair.


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow...so every single one of you (Except my Drabblers Anonymous sponsor Bornonhalloween and toronto2781) want it all before I leave...so there will be 14 or so chapters a day and it will finish up on Friday...**

**Greedy...greedy people! **

**Tissues...still...**

Her hands are over mine in my hair as she tries to make me let go of the strands.

"Edward…it wasn't your fault." She says as she pulls me into her arms.

My hands grip her dress tight as I press my face into her belly.

"It was…I looked down for a second and I went off the road. And he…his little body…and I didn't…" I cry and she holds me as I sob.

I look up at her and she is as beautiful as I remember.

"What was the point of all this? He's dead. What was the point?"


	33. Chapter 33

She falls to her knees in front of me and holds my face in her hands.

"Everything will be clear if you can only forgive yourself." She whispers and I just stare at her.

"Forgive myself? Not only is he dead because of me…instead of being there with him when he died, I was inside of you!" I snarl and she doesn't even blink at my words.

Of course she heard what I was going to say before I even said them.

"I could have told him I loved him. I could have…I could have…"

I couldn't have saved him.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm doing the Macarena on Yummy's heart. Killing anyone else?**

She's watching me closely as I realize that there was nothing I could do to save him.

But just because my brain can comprehend this…

Doesn't mean it hurts any less.

"Why? Why did you do this?" I whisper and I watch as she blushes.

"I needed you…and I knew that he would suffer. It would be long and painful and you would have broken even more if you watched it. I wanted to help you." She says as she brushes the wetness from my face.

"But…my family hates me now."

"They don't hate you…they're just sad."

They hate me.

**And Kyla...she's not an evil cunt...just a misguided one...**

**Thanks for the imagery though...all I see is a pussy with devil horns now...**


	35. Chapter 35

"Who are you? Who are you to take that away from me? I deserved to be broken. It should have been me that died and not him." I snarl and this time she flinched back.

Good.

She should be scared of me.

I'm scared of me right now.

My skin is crawling with disgust, regret and pain.

"It should have been me."

"Edward, it shouldn't have been anyone. In a perfect world, there would be no death. But your world is far from perfect and you have to accept that." She says as she folds her hands in her lap.

**I think a few at once...what do you think?**

**Get ready...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Are you ready? Are you?**

**And to answer a few of you...Emmett was five.**

**And Edward is 25...Emmett was a change of life baby for dear old Momma Cullen...  
><strong>

"Were you there when he…when he died?" I ask and she nods.

"Was he mad at me for not being with him?"

She looks at me and her expression is so heartbreaking I put my hand up to stop her.

He must be mad.

I would be mad.

I would be furious and hurt and just…

"Edward?"

I spin around and nearly weep as I see Emmett standing behind me.

He looks healthy and perfect and…

Alive.

"Emmett!" I choke out as I push off my knees and run towards him.

My tears fall freely as I hold him tight.


	37. Chapter 37

**Last one for a while...I gotta go work on Search and Rescue...**

"Stop Edward, you are going to get my shirt all wet with that blubbering." He laughs and I sit back and just look at him.

He looks fine.

There's no bruising or broken bones or anything.

He looks…

Perfect.

"He _is_ perfect Edward. And he will always stay this way." She says as she walks up behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

I turn and look at her and I hear Emmett laugh.

"What?" I ask as I turn around and smile at him.

"You totally have the hots for an angel." He giggles.

A what now?


	38. Chapter 38

"You didn't know Bella was an angel?" Emmett laughs and I just stand there with my mouth open.

I just though she _looked _like an angel.

Brings new meaning to touched by an angel, huh?

"I didn't tell him Emmett." She says as she smiles down at him.

"Bella?" I whisper and I realize that I never knew her name either.

Shit I feel like an ass that we made love and I never even knew her name.

She giggles and I look up at her.

"I'm sorry…you're just so upset." She smiles and of course I'm upset...

I fucked an angel.

**Did any of you catch that...she never told him her name...**

**I know I said more later...but I love this chapter.  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Shit...sorry there...got to reading 'The Roommate' by BellaEdwardLover1991 and hol-e-shit...Yummy...you were totally right.**

"So wait…what…how?" I stammer and both Emmett and Bella look at me.

And then they laugh.

"Bella needed to get off her cloud in order to save me Edward. And to do that she needed to ditch her white gown." Emmett says and I really hope he doesn't know what she did to get rid of that white gown.

Bella winks and blows me a kiss.

I'm gonna take that as a no.

"But…you still died Emmett."

He smiles at me and wraps his little arms around my waist.

"Everyone dies sometime Edward."

He lets go and starts walking away.


	40. Chapter 40

"Emmett!" I shout frantically as he starts to disappear into the trees.

"I love you Edward!" He yells and then…

He's gone.

"No! Please no! Let him stay. Take me instead!" I scream, trying desperately to follow him.

Bella's hand is on my shoulder and I turn around and grab her arms.

"Please! If you're an angel you can bring him back right? You can save him." I cry and she smiles that sad smile that people give you when you are slowly going insane.

"I did what I could for him Edward. Now it's your turn to do something."

**What could she want him to do now?**

**Last one for a while...I gotta go be productive...I hate that.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Cause CaraNo asked so nicely...**

**And because I'm a h00r and want to see what you think...**

"Anything…I'll do anything!" I yell and she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she speaks.

"You need to go back and live."

Anything but that.

"He was here…he was right here. I need him. I need to bring him back. He needs to have a life…and I took that away from him. So…let's make a deal. Take me instead of him. He could have been the President or found a cure for cancer…he could have been _anything_. So take me instead!" I whimper as I hold on tight to her arms.

"I'm so sorry Edward. He's gone."


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm updating through chapter 45 tonight...you hear that? I mean it...Born will disown me if I blow my load...**

"But how can I go back to my parents? They hate me." I whisper as I let go of her and she pulls me into her arms…

And I scream.

I let it all out.

The guilt…

The pain…

But it doesn't make me feel any better.

The only thing that will make me feel better is if I can take my little brother home with me.

"That's not going to happen Edward." Bella breathes, answering my unasked question.

"Can I stay here with you?" I whisper against the delicate, soft skin of her throat.

"No…you have to go back."


	43. Chapter 43

"So not only do I have to leave him…I have to leave you as well?" I sigh and I can feel her nod.

"You will forget I even exist. You will go back to your world and meet some girl and have a family…"

"Stop."

"Edward…you'll live a full and happy life with…."

"I said stop. You think that I'll be able to forget you…go on and live some half-assed life after I've laid with perfection?"

She looks at me as if yes, this was exactly what she was expecting to happen.

"You make me leave…and my life is over."

**Dramatic Edward...really...**

**Um...two more...**


	44. Chapter 44

"Edward…you survived that crash with only scratches. You were meant to live. You need to go forward and…"

"I swear if you tell me to go and forget you and live…I'll throw myself off a cliff."

She's silent.

"Edward…I have to go back and so do you. But I want you to know I will never forget you…and I will keep you with me forever." She whispers and I look down at her.

"I want you to close your eyes and count to three." She breathes as she leans up and presses her lips to mine.

"Please don't do this…"

**What's going to happen? **

**One more for the night...  
><strong>


	45. Chapter 45

I close my eyes and open them when I hear the loud honk of a car horn.

I'm in my car.

I'm on the highway…

And Emmett is sitting in his booster seat in the back.

My hands grip the wheel tightly as I try not to freak out.

"Edward, I really want to go to the Big Star. Can we _please_ go get ice cream?" Emmett begs.

What the fuck?

My phone pings next to me and I know what happens next…

I pick it up to read Jasper's text and we crash.

But now...

That doesn't have to happen.

**GAH? Still only half way through...**

**See you tomorrow for more and I tell you what...it is CRAZY!**

**Thanks for all the love...without you I would not be as happy as I am...  
><strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Good morning! So...what did you think? Blow your mind? Yeah...I'm crazy like that.**

**Let us see what happens next...shall we?**

**14 or so chapters today...I'll see where I want to leave off tonight.**

If I don't crash…if I don't look at that text then Emmett will live…

And I will never meet Bella.

The phone pings again and I sneak a quick look in the rearview mirror.

Emmett is singing along to the stupid Wiggles song on the radio.

My decision is made.

*()*()*

"Thank you _so_ much for the ice cream Edward." Emmett smiles at me around his cone of vanilla ice cream with chocolate dip.

"No problem Emmett. You know I would do anything for you. I love you Emmett." I tell him as I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

**What happens now?**

**Remember there are like...40 more chapters or something crazy like that...**


	47. Chapter 47

I drop Emmett off at the house and have to bite my lip to keep from crying when mom pulls him in for a hug.

He's alive.

Everything's gonna be fine.

I make some lame excuse about going to the library and drive as fast as I can up the mountain.

I need to see her.

I need to find her.

I need.

The parking lot is empty as I pull in, but I'm not surprised.

The sun is already setting and you wouldn't have time to get through before it got dark.

Thankfully I'm not looking to get through.

**Are you reading everything you need to be reading?**

**Bornonhalloween? JA Mash? theonlykyla? lvtwilight09? Carano? Edward's Eternal? Dalloway5906?**

**And introducing...**

**Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy...with her first fic 'Last Call'. It is killing me already...and only the prologue is up.**


	48. Chapter 48

I make it to her spot before it is completely dark.

I sit on the rock and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Where is she?

It gets cold up here at night and I wrap my arms around myself to try and stay warm.

Seriously cold.

Where _is _she?

"Edward?"

I spin around at the unfamiliar voice and come face to face with a beautiful blonde woman dressed in white.

"Where's Bella?"

"She…she can't come down again. She's banned."

"What? What do you mean?"

"She intervened when she shouldn't have and now she can't come back to earth."

The fuck?

**Ah...now you see...don't you? No? Well more is coming!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay...you know me by now...so you know what is going to happen...don't say I didn't warn you...**

"What do you mean she can't come back?" I ask and she looks at me with so much pity.

"She didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what?" I scream because her cryptic-ness is really pissing me off.

"She was only here to ease your grief…but she shouldn't have given you a second chance. And now she is…"

"Tell me!" I growl and she takes a step back.

"She is forbidden to come down. You see…she gave up her bundle in order to save your brother."

"What...is a bundle?" I ask, feeling an icy knot settle in my gut.


	50. Chapter 50

**What's a bundle you say...**

"When she laid with you she…" And I stop her right there…because I know.

I just know.

"She gave up our child in order to save my brother." I whisper and she nods.

I sway and fall right off the rock and onto the ground.

"And now she will not get another chance to come down." The blonde angel says as she walks towards me.

"She asked that I come down and make up an excuse as to why she can't see you again…but I couldn't do that. I couldn't lie."

I look up at her…

And burst into tears.

**Poor Edward...but at least some of you will like Bella again...maybe?**


	51. Chapter 51

"I'm so sorry." She whispers as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"There has to be something I can do. Someone I can talk to. I mean, if they brought my brother back maybe they can bring our bundle…I mean our baby back."

She shakes her head.

"The best thing you can do is go and…"

"No! I refuse to go and live my life. I am going to sit here and wait for someone who has some kind of authority to talk to me." I tell her as I sit down.

"Are you asking to see my boss?"

**Bah...I love that. Can you imagine...asking to speak to her manager?**

**And these aren't your typical wings and halo angels...I made them up. So we will say that they are allowed once in their 'eternity' to mate with a human and have a child...that is how we get new angels...so there. That makes sense right?  
><strong>


	52. Chapter 52

"Yep…I want to see your boss. Is that God or something?" I ask as I realize I am totally ignorant as to the hierarchy of angels.

She laughs.

My life is shit and blondie laughs.

"Oh no, you want to talk to one of the Seraphim. Let me see if either of them will speak to you." She says and then with a flash of light…

She's gone.

My hands are shaking as I run them through my hair.

This is crazy.

I mean…

I should just go and live my life.

Emmett is fine.

But Bella is not.

Fuck.


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry...I hate the end of the day with going home and dinner and baths...**

The ground beneath my feet start to shake and I cover my face as bright light explodes in front of me.

"Stand before me." A deep voice echoes and my knees wobble as I get to my feet.

"Look upon me before you insult me by asking for leniency."

I raise my eyes…

And there in front of me is…

Burt Reynolds.

"You were expecting Brad Pitt?" He says with a chuckle.

Um…

"Now…your request."

"I want to take back Bella's sacrifice."

He rubs his fingers over his rocking mustache.

"What are you willing to offer as a trade?"

Um…

**So yeah...I have no idea where Burt Reynolds came from...maybe it is Billy Burke and his rocking 'stash that I wouldn't mind rubbing against my inner thigh...just sayin'.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I am SO glad you all like Burt...I do too. He rocks...**

**Please...keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times.**

**Hold on...**

"I'll do anything." I whisper and I know it's true.

I would do anything for her.

She sacrificed herself for my brother.

"So be it." He says as he claps his hands together.

Wait…

What did I miss?

"You will have 24 hours to say goodbye before you will ascend."

What?

He smirks at me.

"Go say your farewells."

My stomach drops as I realize what just happened.

"If you are not here then I'll consider our deal broken and everything will stay the same as it is now."

I have a choice…

But for me, there is no choice.

**No choice...**


	55. Chapter 55

Unlike the blonde angel from earlier, when the Burt Reynolds lookalike leaves, he goes in a blaze of glory.

Bright light shines like a halo around him as he floats through the tree tops and disappears into the clouds.

Wow.

My knees get weak and I sit down on the rock and look at my watch.

It's six in the morning.

I have 24 hours to say goodbye to everyone I know.

And then be back here to…

Ascend.

I have no idea what that entails but it doesn't sound good.

It kinda sounds like I might end up dead.

**Born is going to kill me...but how many more do you want? I won't give you it all...but I will break my 14 chapters a day rule...**


	56. Chapter 56

Back at my car, I make a plan.

My friends first.

Then my family.

And then back here in plenty of time.

I pull my cell from the glove compartment and fire off a text to Jasper.

It's early but I know his ass will be up.

**nd****2****tlk 2U**** now**

His reply comes a minute later.

**MMA d cofy hous**

One down…

Alice and the crew from my job at Newton's Outfitters will be easy to get done all at once.

I'll just stop by and tell them…

Tell them…

Fuck.

What the hell do I tell them?

**Do people really text like that?**

**Translate:**

**Edward: Need to talk to you now**

**Jasper: Meet me at the Coffee House**

**Here is a cool site for those of you who are clueless like me.**

**http:/www . lingo2word . ?searcher1=word&tosearch1=Create+Cool+Text+Messages+,+Just+Type+Your+Message+in+the+left+box**

**Okay...10 more...coming quick cause I have shit to do...  
><strong>


	57. Chapter 57

The whole drive downtown I wonder what I am going to tell everyone.

Do I have a rare, untreatable disease and am dying?

Am I moving to Malaysia to become a Soldier of Fortune?

Did I become some hot Cougar's boy toy and she is moving me into her Penthouse in LA?

Fuck.

I find a spot right outside Starbucks and head inside.

Jasper is sitting at a table by the window with a cup in front of him already.

He looks up at me…

And he knows something is up.

What the hell am I going to tell him?


	58. Chapter 58

"So…" I say after I get a cup of coffee and sit down.

I realize that this might be my last cup of coffee…

Ever.

"Why the fuck am I sitting across from you this early?" He says and I know he wants to be pissed, but he's worried.

"I'm…I…"

"Just fucking tell me." He snaps.

Okay.

"Emmett died and I had sex with an angel and she saved him but in return she gave up our kid so now I need to go and give up my life to save her and our baby."

Shit…

Talk about word vomit.


	59. Chapter 59

"You do realize I am going to have to smack you now, right?" He smirks as he leans across the table and cuffs me right on the jaw.

Shit that hurts.

"I know it sounds insane but would you rather me tell you I'm going to Mexico to get a sex change and become a street walker?" I grump as I hold my coffee between my hands and slowly raise it to my lips.

I will savor each drop as if it is my last.

Cause they are.

"Dude…is this for real?" He breathes.

And yes…

It is _so_ real.


	60. Chapter 60

After I explain it again he just stares at me.

"So…are you going to get to be with her and your kid or not?" He asks and I shake my head because I have no idea.

But even if I end up in the fiery pits of hell I would still do it.

She sacrificed herself for me and my brother and I will do the same for her and our child.

"When do you leave?"

"In," I pause and look down at my watch, "21 hours."

"Dude…your mom's going to be so pissed at you."

Don't I know it.

**Changed my mind...last one for the night. **

**Sorry guys...head is killing me and I'm going to bed. I think it is a headache kinda night in the fandom...**

**See you tomorrow...**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey guys...sorry I bailed on you last night. Real life sucks (as my girl Kyla can tell you)**

**Head is a bit better...your reviews made me smile and HOLY SHIT...we went over 1K...on the floor...and from here I can see up your skirt...nice panties.  
><strong>

**You should get fifteen or so today...**

After a really manly hug and a few tears I leave Jasper standing in front of his car and drive away.

Newton's is open early for all the hunters and I pull into the lot behind the building.

Alice waves from behind the register as I walk through the door and duck down so I don't hit the moose head that hangs on the wall.

It always looks like its smiling.

Creepy.

"Hey Edward…what's doing?"

"Hey Squeaker…I'm heading out of town for a while and wanted to say goodbye."

Her expression tells me she is going to need more info.


	62. Chapter 62

"So…you're giving up your life for hers?" She asks as we stand close together in the supply closet in the back.

I nod.

"That is so…romantic." She says as she puts her hand over her heart and swoons.

Awesome.

"So…just tell everyone I went on to bigger and better things…okay?"

"I'll miss you Edward." She whispers as she pulls me down for a hug.

Shit.

"Listen…do me a favor and keep an eye Jasper, okay? He was kinda fucked up when I left him." I mumble into her shoulder.

"I will."

Now to break the news to my family.

Fuck.

**Fuck is right...**


	63. Chapter 63

"Edward…you look like shit."

"Ha! Tell me the truth dad, I can take it." I laugh as I walk into the kitchen.

Emmett is sitting at the counter with a coloring book and my chest gets tight as I remember the way he looked in that too big hospital bed.

I'm doing the right thing.

"So listen…I'm leaving." I blurt out and all three of them turn to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Mom asks, her voice wavering.

"I met someone and I'm moving to Brazil to be with her."

"I want to meet her." Mom demands.

Fuck.

**I think the next chapter is one of my favorites...get the tissues ready...**


	64. Chapter 64

"Mom…she's already down there. My plane leaves tonight and I'm not coming back."

Shit…

This hurts.

It feels like I'm ripping their hearts out.

Dad hits me on the shoulder and pulls me into his chest.

He smells the same.

Leather and mint and just…

Daddy.

"Follow your heart son. It will never lead you wrong." He rasps and kisses me on the head before he turns and leaves the room.

Mom wraps her arms around my waist and I can feel her tears through my shirt.

"I love you my little boy. Stay safe." She whispers, leaving as well.

**I love how they trust him to know what is right for him...I don't think I would let me kids go that easily.**

**I want to meet the person who doesn't at least tear up with the next chapter...**


	65. Chapter 65

And now it is just Emmett.

He's sitting there with a yellow crayon clenched tightly in his little fist and he won't look at me.

I rub the tears off my cheek and sit down next to him.

"You're my boy…you know that right?"

He sniffles.

"I would do anything for you."

He whimpers.

"I love you…more than anything. I want you to go and be the best little guy you can be."

He turns on the stool and throws himself into my lap.

Fuck.

"Don't go Edward." He whispers and it breaks my heart.

"I have to little man."

***sob* **

**I warned you...and no, Emmett does not remember anything about his time with the Angels...**


	66. Chapter 66

**I'm sorry I made you cry...**

**I'll be posting through chapter 71 today and then the rest of it tomorrow...**

I hold him for what feels like hours.

I tell him all about Power Rangers and football and not to kiss a girl until she asks for it.

I tell him I love him over and over.

I kiss his little face and try to memorize the way his eyes squint when he smiles.

And then…

I pack a bag of shit I won't need and wave goodbye.

My chest is tight as I pull away from the house but I know I am doing the right thing.

Even if I end up in hell, I'm doing the right thing.


	67. Chapter 67

The parking lot looks the same as it has so many times before.

But this time it's different.

I put the keys on the hood of the car and just hope someone takes it before the cops find it and report it to my parents.

I hitch the bag over my shoulder and trudge through the trees.

Its dark but I don't trip or falter.

I sit on the rock and wait.

My ass goes numb but I wait.

My fingers are frozen but I wait.

Just as my eyes start to drift closed I feel her.

I turn around…

**I love all of you who are like...no...this wouldn't happen...we read about half-vamp/half-human babies and fuckhawt guys that sparkled in the sun...If SM can do that...I can do this :)**


	68. Chapter 68

"Bella…"

She is heartbreakingly beautiful in her red gown.

I stand up and run to her but she puts her hand out and stops me.

"Why? Why would you do this Edward Cullen?" She whispers, her eyes shining wet with tears.

"You saved Emmett. You saved me. And you sacrificed everything to do it. How could I not do anything I could to make it right?" I ask as I move towards her again.

Her hand pushes against my chest but I reach for her.

She collapses in my arms and I hold her tight.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

**All together now...**

**Awwwwwwwwwww...**


	69. Chapter 69

"I love you too Bella." I whisper as I pull away only far enough so that I can kiss her.

She trembles in my arms as our lips meet and it's just as good as I remember.

"Are you ready?" A voice booms and I pull away, pushing Bella behind me.

Burt Reynolds is standing at the edge of the trees.

"My name is Carlisle, if you please. And I am much better looking than Burt Reynolds." He laughs, shaking his head.

"I'm ready." I tell him and I am.

No matter what happens next I'm ready.

"Then we'll begin."


	70. Chapter 70

"Edward Cullen…you have given up your mortal life to save the child created between you and this Angel. Is this correct?"

I nod as I pull Bella closer to me.

My own personal Angel.

Who saved my life in more ways than I can count.

She absolved my guilt.

She soothed my soul.

She carried my child.

She sacrificed herself to save me.

"Edward Cullen...in order to restore the balance and bring back what was lost, you need to ascend. Are you ready?"

I turn around and look at Bella.

Her eyes are shining white.

"I love you.

I'm ready."

**One more tonight and then 10 tomorrow...and the big THE END...**


	71. Chapter 71

"Then please come to me."

I kiss Bella once more before I turn and walk towards Carlisle.

I kneel down at his feet and close my eyes.

"Edward Cullen…your sins are gone…your guilt is gone…your life is mine." He says as he lays his hand on the top of my head.

I'm on fire.

I swear that's what it feels like.

I'm burning alive as he takes my life.

When it stops, I hesitate to open my eyes.

What if I'm surrounded by fire and brimstone?

What if I'm in hell?

What if Bella is gone?

"Open your eyes Edward."

**And tomorrow we will see what he sees...**

**Love you!**


	72. Chapter 72

I slowly lift my lids and am blinded by the light.

It is so bright and white and clear that my eyes hurt.

I hear Bella giggle next to me and squint to see her.

She's in her red dressed with something white in her arms.

I push off the soft ground and crawl over to her.

I'm fine.

I'm alive…

Well…

Sort of.

"Look Edward…look at what you've done." She whispers as then shifts the object in her arms and I can see it's a baby.

It's our baby.

"She is Grace." Bella breathes.

And suddenly, everything is perfect.

**Come on now...Awwwww!**

**Nine more-did you think I'd leave you before they got it on again?**

**Not me...**


	73. Chapter 73

I look down into the miles of fabric and see a set of green eyes staring back up at me.

She has her mother's full lips and sweet little nose and my eyes.

Apparently my fucked-up hair too.

"She's spectacular." I whisper in awe as she reaches up and grabs my finger.

"It is because of you. All of this is because of you." She breathes as our eyes meet.

"You did the same for me."

She stands and walks over towards a door.

I see the blonde angel in the opening and she takes Grace from Bella.

Game on.

**Indeed Edward...game on.**

**And yes...he died...ascended...got his halo...whatever you want to call it.**


	74. Chapter 74

The door closes and she turns around.

She reaches for the hem of her gown and pulls it up over her head.

This is all so déjà vu.

"Edward…you gave yourself up for me and our child. Will you take me as your mate?" She asks.

Did I mention she was naked?

"I would love nothing more than to be your mate Bella." I answer as I pull my shirt off and push my pants down.

We stand facing each other.

"This will be a good mating." A loud voice carries through the room.

I spin around…

Covering my junk.


	75. Chapter 75

**Another favorite chapter right here...**

It's Carlisle.

"Dude…" I mumble as I make sure my balls are covered.

"Relax…its nothing I haven't seen before." He says with a wink.

Sorry…

Not into sausage.

"I came to sanctify your mating."

"Okay…fine. Can we just do this before I'm scarred for life?" I ask, reaching for Bella's hand.

She giggles.

Real funny.

She won't be laughing when I can't get it up.

He puts a hand on our heads and I feel a tingle run through me.

Bella sighs.

"You are truly mated. Take care of yourselves and each other."

Did he…

Did he quote Jerry Springer?

**Bah! I totally wrote that out and then went...**

**Wait...**

**Did I just quote Jerry Springer...**

**I'm such and idiot!**


	76. Chapter 76

With a poof and a flash of light….

He's gone.

I let go of my cock and pull Bella into my arms.

She feels so good…

So warm and right against me.

I reach down and pick her up.

She squeals and holds on tight to my neck.

I look around for a bed and she giggles and points to the floor.

And I realize…

I'm standing on a cloud.

Sounds good to me.

I fall to my knees and lay her down.

She lets her knees fall to the side and I'm swept away with her beauty.

She's mine.

**So...we did Burt Reynolds...Billy Burke...Jerry Springer...**

**And now..**

**Barry White...**

**'Lets get it on...oh baby...lets get it on.'**

**And of course they get to keep Grace...she just left to give her parents some*cough* quiet time.**


	77. Chapter 77

"Take me Edward." She sighs as my fingers stroke her.

I crawl forward so that I cover her completely and take her lips with mine.

She is sweet and sour.

A perfect harmony.

I roll over and take her with me.

The cloud is soft and squishy on my back.

But my eyes are on the angel above me.

The light makes her skin glow and her hair shine.

She sits up and then…

"Fuck Bella!"

She takes me inside of her.

My memories do not do her justice as she starts to rock.

Her tits sway and…

Mmmmm…

Yummy.

**SHOUT OUT! **

**Hmmm...let us continue shall we?**


	78. Chapter 78

I pull her down so I can lap and suck at those scrumptious titties.

Her nails dig into my shoulders as I bite and nibble.

I feel her wetness coating my thighs as she cums over and over.

I feel like a super hero.

She sits back and her nipple pops out of my mouth.

Her eyes are wild as she tangles her fingers in her hair.

My hands hold her hips as she moves.

I'm not going to last long.

She meets my eyes and they flash white as she throws her head back and cums.

So fucking good.

**I love that super hero line...like in MoBS when she dresses Edward's cock up in a cape...and then he gets hard and she nearly strangles the poor thing.**


	79. Chapter 79

She collapses onto me and I thrust twice more before I let go, yelling her name.

She laughs quietly as I try to catch my breath and I tip my face so I can see her.

"What?" I pant.

"Do you even care where you are or what happens now?" She smiles.

"No Bella. As long as my family is safe and I'm with you and Grace, then I'm happy."

Her eyes shimmer with tears as she presses her lips to mine.

"Your family is safe. And we are yours for eternity."

From drowning in guilt to happily ever after.

**Two more...do you care if I break the 100 word rule? Cause I really want to add to the next chapter...**

**Fuck it...I'm doing it.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Ah..breaking the rules. It feels so good to be bad...**

**Another one of my favorites...I can just see him doing this...  
><strong>

"Edward! What are you doing out here?" Bella yells as she tiptoes to the edge of the cloud.

"I just wanted to see." I say, my voice thick.

"You know you could get in a lot of trouble for this." She whispers as she pushes my hair off my forehead.

"I just wanted to see."

The clouds below disperse and I can see the field.

Everyone in the stands are on their feet as the players get ready.

He's going to do it.

He's really going to do it.

I can't hear the crowd from up here but I don't need to.

I know what they are saying.

The name they are chanting.

My brother Emmett is about to win the Super Bowl.

**See...I didn't need too many more...just a few more words...**

**One more chapter.**


	81. Chapter 81

After he throws the game winning touchdown, he runs to my parents.

They look great.

And then as they hand him the game ball, he points to the sky and blows a kiss.

I grab it in my hand.

I don't regret what I did to save him…

"Daddy?" Grace yells and I turn around and smile at her.

Or what I did to save my girls.

The only thing I regret is that I wasted all that time I had worrying about money or work or stupid shit…

Instead of spending it with the people I love.

Don't let yourself drown in guilt.

"Coming Grace!"

**Aww...so he lives on a cloud with his girls and Emmett won the Super Bowl. **

**And Emmett knew...somehow he knew his big brother was always watching over him. *sniffle* **

**Thanks for hanging with me on this one...**

**I had a shit-load of fun.**

**Thanks to theonlykyla and JA Mash for waring with me...**

**Thanks to my girls...**

**Thanks to my Melanie who did not want to see this before I posted...so any mistakes are mine..**

**Thanks to my Drabblers Anonymous Sponsor bornonhalloween who is so very disappointed in my ass...I tried born...I really did. **

**Thanks to my Pimp Momma Sandy who blows up Facebook with my updates.  
><strong>

**And to my Yummy buddy who is blowing my mind on the regular with her awesomeness...'Last Call'  
><strong>

**Thank you to new readers and old...  
><strong>

**And thanks to those of you who reviewed every chapter...even if it was just with a ;) or a 'Love it' **

**I love it when my A/N are longer than my chapter...  
><strong>

**I'm hoping to contain myself for a little while and get my WIPs done before I drabble again...but you never know with me.**

***Pssttt* I might have already started one...**

**See you soon!**

**KK  
><strong>

**Thanks all! Love you!**


End file.
